I'm a Dog?
by TanceredRide
Summary: Percy is turned into a dog by some strange force read to find if he gets changed back and who did it and I dont own PJO
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, defeater of Kronos and Hyperion, the demolisher of Gaea and the giants, killer of the Minotaur(twice),the hydra, the fates, savior of Artemis, tricker of Atlas, retriever of the Master Bolt, Helm of Darkness, and the Golden Fleece. Yeah, all these names that make me uncomfortable, for just me, Percy Jackson. Anyway, it has been two years since we defeated Gaea, and camp life was back to normal. Over the years camp has extended massively. Also all of the cabin leaders who helped defeat Gaea where granted immortality after defeating her. So I am still at camp helping to train demigods. The sound of a conch shell nicks me out of my thought. It's time for breakfast. No sooner had I got my food and made a sacrifice it was time to start my day.**

-Hey this is a time skip called George-

After the day I was very exhausted. So I trudge over to my cabin. Something was off but I was to tired to check it out. So I open the door to my cabin and a ball of pure black energy hit me in the chest and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was next to the fire in the middle of the camp. How did I get here and why do I feel different. Itried to get up, but I felt seering pain in my legs and arms. So I guess I'm not standing up. I saw Annabeth walk to my cabin,then run towards the beach. So I decided I would try to crawl to her. Suprisingly,I was fast like this, and easily caught up to her. I mean this is confusing,why was I so fast? Anyways, I snappedd out of my thoughts, and said,"Hey, Annabeth what's up?" She jumps and turns towards me. Then she said,"Hey there,Where did you come from?" With that she comes over and pets my head. Wow, now I am super confused. She continues,"Hmmm...,Maybe I should take you to Chron. Yeah! Thats what I will do." Ok. My confusion level went from super to out of the park. With that she ran towards the big house. I have no choice, but to go after her. So ater a uneventful chase, we finally made it to the big house. When we get there Annabeth is out of breath and says, Chiron I need to talk with you." Mr. D says,"Go ahead Chiron I guess well never know who would have won this game." Chiron stands up and ask," What is it?" Annaabeth says,Chiron I found this dog on the beach, what do I do with it?" Wait Annabeth found a dog on the beach why did I not see it? Chiron walks over and looks in my eyes and says,"Well, what a wierd dog. Iguess he can stay here and live as the camp's pet." Wait, they were talking about me. I look down at my hands. Awww! when did I get paws? Chiron said," But first he needs a name and a collar, Leo can make the collar, but do you have a name for him." I heard something that I never thought i'd ever hear wise girl say," I have no idea." I was so shocked. At this moment the conch shell sounded, signaling dinner. Well, I got several looks as campers passed me. At the end Chiron told me to come. So I followed him into the big house. Where he said ,"We have a new member of the camp and his name is..." A little girl runs up and ask Chiron is your dogs name, Olympus? Chiron Said," Yes, He is Olympus."


	3. Chapter 3

**So during dinner, some of the campers came up to where I was laying by Chiron and petted my head. I can't believe this is happening, I mean yesterday I was a human that was highly respected. Now, I'm a dog and people are petting me, how humiliating. So, just when I thought things couldn't get anymore humiliating, Clarisse comes over and picks me up like a lap dog, and proceeds to walk back to the Ares's table and set me in her lap. I'm even more humiliated. So, that's how I sat for the rest of dinner, because every time I went to get up, Clarisse just pulled me back down. Finally, Chiron said,"Clarisse, let Olympus go."She huffed and roughly pushed me out of her lap. With that Chiron said," Everyone is dismissed, except Leo Valdez." Everyone files out of the big house, except for a very confused Leo. Leo comes up to Chiron, and nervously ask, "Sir, What did I do." Chiron laughs as he says," Calm down boy, I just need you and you cabin to make Olympus a collar and a house. When can you have it done by?" Leo looks relieved as he says,"Probably, by tomorrow night." Chiron says," Okay, that is all." With that Leo runs out, and Chiron turns to me and says," Come on Olympus, you get to help set up the campfire." So, I follow Chiron to the fire pit and watch him get the campfire set up. Soon campers start showing up for the campfire. Well I was sitting there thinking about all the events that have happened to day, when a sharp pain in my back and made me yelp in pain. I turn around to see what it was, and there is Clarisse about to beat the crap out of a camper. She then turns to me and ask,"Are you ok?" Wow, what is up with Clarisse? Anyways I hear Chiron saying something," We need someone to take in Olympus for tonight." I look around and see Clarisse starting to get up. No, No, not the Ares cabin. She finishes getting up and says,"We will." Well, I'm screwed. Clarisse comes over and ties a piece of rope around my neck and leads me away to the Ares cabin. I expected the worst, but when I walked in everything was organized. Clarisse ties me to the door goes and gets a towel and some shampoo, grabbed me and walked over to the bathhouse. What is she doing I was wondering, when suddenly I was hit with a spurt of water. Then I felt rough hands scrubbing my body. I realized that she was washing me. So after she finished she dried me off retied the rope and led me to the Ares cabin were she tied me to her bunk. I look up and I finally see myself in a mirror. I was flabbergasted. I am a black lab, with my fur shining from the recent bath and I had golden eyes. I laid my head trying to get over the shock of being a dog. When Clarisse started scratching behind my ear and I dozed off. To a dreamless night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I didn't clarify what happened to Percy. Some camper stepped on his tail, which caused Clarisse to almost kill the camper. Also sorry about the OC characters. Anyways another chapter.**

I woke up the next morning to rough hands shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw that Clarisse had woke me up. She said,"Come on Olympus time for breakfast." With that she untied the rope from her bunk and led me to the big house. Well once we got there instead of being able to lay next to Chiron, she dragged me next to her at the Ares table. After the nymphs served the food, Clarisse tied me to the bench and made her sacrifices. She had just returned, when the conch horn sounded signaling an attack. She quickly grabbed my rope and ran for half-blood hill. When we arrived, we saw someone fighting two hellhounds. Boy, were they terrible. He won by sheer stupidity. Anyway though, everyone but Clarisse, Nico, and the Stolls praised him. Although it got even worse when a misty trident appeared over his head.. Chiron said," All bow before Orion ,son of Poseidon, Annabeth go get Percy, so he can welcome his brother." So Annabeth runs off towards my cabin. Well while she was gone Leo walked over and handed Chiron a piece of metal with all the gods symbols on it and a silver name plate. Chiron walks over to Clarisse and me,unites the rope, and put the piece of metal around my neck. He then told Clarisse that to summon a leash press your parent's symbol, to summon Armor press the big three symbols, and weapons summon armor then press the Athena or Ares symbol, and finally to turn him into another animal press the Hecate symbol." At that time Annabeth returns panting and breathing out," Percy is gone." Chiron exclaims," What! Has anyone seen Percy Jackson?" There are mutters throughout the crowd. Chiron says," Cabin leaders meeting now." So Clarisse drags me with her to the meeting. All they are doing is asking about where I might go until, the Oracle comes down and says,"Three days to complete the task, you must travel to were you have in the past, to save the one that wears the mask, the sea will be lost, or the dog it will cost." Then sits still again. Wow, what a confusing prophecy. Annabeth says,"Well we apparently have three days to go somewhere we have already gone and save somebody wearing a mask, and it some how has to do with Percy and Olympus." Chiron asks,"Who will accept this quest?" Annabeth, Nico, and surprisingly Clarisse steps forward and says,"I will." at the same time. Chiron says,"Okay, then go pack your things you leave in an hour, and Clarisse leave Olympus with me,I have to show him his new house." Clarisse reluctantly left me with Chiron. Chiron then walks me to the middle of camp and shows me a metal dog house. Then he looks at me and says,"Here you go Olympus your new house." as soon as he got done saying that a hunting horn sounded which means Artemis and her hunters were at camp. So Chiron galloped away to go greet Artemis. I had nothing to do so I decided to walk around the camp. I was in deep thought about how everything looked so different now when someone planted their foot on my tail and grabbed my ears and pulled them.I howled in pain and reactively bit them. They let go and I saw it was Orion and one of his bozos as they ran to Chiron. Chiron screamed,"What!" As he ran my way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone knows when Chiron screams something is wrong. So instantly everyone in camp comes running to Chiron. Which has me picked up off the ground by my collar. Clarisse runs up and asked,"Chiron what did he do." Chiron booms,"He mercilessly attacked Orion for no reason. So he must be thrown out of the camp." As Chiron is preparing to throw me out of camp I hear Clarisse frantically ask Artemis,"Can you please let him stay with the hunt? I would hate for him to get hurt." Artemis simply nods and says,"As a favor for you daughter of Ares. Remember that." Artemis shouted right as Chiron was about to toss me out of camp,"Chiron,Stop! He is now a protected animal of the hunt. If you do that you wage war against the hunters and me." Chiron stopped and said ,"But Lady Artemis he attacked a camper." Artemis said,"And I shall take him with us when we leave." With that note Chiron turned and took off. Clarisse ran up to Artemis and said,"Thank you." and told her about the collar. "Remember it was a favor, I need a favor while you are on the quest, I need you to check on Orion's seal." "Will do my lady," replied Clarisse then she looked at me and continued,"Good bye, Olympus" Then she went on to the quest. Artemis picked me up and lugged me over to the Artemis Cabin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well the first thing we saw when we walked in, or in my situation carried in, were a lot of confused faces. A hunter came up to Artemis and asked,"Lady Artemis, why are you carrying a dog, is it one of your sacred animals?" Artemis sat me down and replied," No, he is not." The hunter said," a he!" and kicked me in the side. I skidded across the floor a little. Artemis yelled," Phobe! He shall not be harmed!" Phobe said," Sorry my lady, but he is a male." With that I crawled over to a dark corner of the room and curled up. How has this happened, why has this happened, and why me.**

Unknown POV

The job is done. I have done what needs to be done. This will help us win the war. All of the disorder that will happen will not only make me stronger, but also help defeat the camp. I am Eris and I have changed the Hero of Olympus.

Percy POV

Well I fell asleep in that dark corner. When I woke up I saw a girl standing in front of me looking at me with concern. I realize that it was that hunter Phobe. She reached out to touch me and I growled at her. She stopped and looked over to her right. I looked where she was and saw she was looking at Artemis. Artemis nodded at her with a stern look. Phobe sighed and resumed trying to pet me. I squirmed out of her reach and ran across the room. I hid under a bed. I looked out and saw Phobe talking to Artemis while looking at where I was with a sad look. Artemis walked over to were I was at and bent down. She said in a soft voice,"Hey, it's ok, Phobe didn't mean it she was just mad. Can you give her a second chance?" I thought for a minute. Well I guess I could give a shot. I slowly crawled out of my hiding spot. Artemis looked happy about that. She smiled and said ," Phobe come over." Phobe walked over and looked at Artemis. Artemis motioned towards me. Phobe bent down and reached towards me. It took all my power not to run away. That all disappeared when she gently petted my head. All thoughts that she was going to hurt me were gone. I heard Artemis say," See Phobe, isn't better knowing one more animal trust you?" Phobe nodded and scratched behind my ear. At that time the rest of the hunters came in. I wonder were they have been? Thalia comes forward and says," Lady Artemis, the house is taken a part." Artemis says," Thank You, Hunters." Phobe stops petting me and starts examining my collar. She asks,"Lady Artemis, what is his name?" Artemis replies," I have decided to change his name, and was going to ask if there were any suggestions?" All the hunters had one that surprised everyone was made by Phobe, it was Artemus. This name seemed to make Artemis happy. So I guess I am Artemus. This whole time though Phobe has been messing with my collar. She then said,"Lady Artemis I heard a camper talking about what this collar can do, but why does your symbol seem to be glowing?" Artemis walked over an looked at it. She brushed her finger over and everything went white.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back. Also Percy's new name means followers of Artemis

Tancered Ride


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy POV**

After all the light had faded away, I heard a lot of gasping. I looked around at all the hunter, which all looked like fish out of water, to try to see what was wrong. I spotted a mirror, and walked over to it. I looked in and was shocked. I now looked like one of Artemis's wolves. I had long silver colored fur, but what was different was I had two black eyes, that looked like bottomless pits. Also on my back was a holder. It held two quivers of Arrows and two bows. Artemus was engraved on the name plate and the collar was silver. Wow is all I can think. I just kept staring at myself till the conch horn sounded for dinner. I went to follow Artemis and her Hunters but Artemis stopped me and told me to stay, then left.

Time Skip named Phillip

Well I was thinking and I remembered Artemis can talk to animals. So maybe I can tell her my scenario. So I'm waiting for her to come back. When the door opens, I start getting excited.

Orion's Pov( didn't expect that did you)

Well me and of couple of buddies were sneaking into the Artemis's cabin. No one or thing bites me and gets away with it. So we open the door and only thing we see is one of Artemis's stupid wolves. So we went in and started searching for Olympus but we couldn't find him. So I decide to beat up Artemis little wolf instead. When I said this all my buddies ditched. So I proceed to beat the crap out of the stupid wolf. When it was a bloody mess I decide it was enough and left.

Artemis's Pov

Me and the hunters had just come back from practicing archery, when I saw the lock was jimmied. We drawled our weapons and slowly crept into my cabin. We looked around for anything suspicious, when I heard Phobe scream. All the hunters and myself ran to her what we saw when we got there shocked us all. Artemus was laying on the floor in a pool of blood, he was covered in blood and looked pretty terrible. I screamed," Apollo!" my brother flashed in and said," Hey lil sis, whats up?" I replied," First of all I'm not your little sis, I'm older than you! Second what's wrong with him." Apollo replied," I don't know." and walked over to Artemus

Percy Pov

Apollo walked over to me he starts whispering to me,"I'm not going to hurt you, it's okay." Hey puts his hands on me and starts feeling around me, when he reaches my tail the pain is unbearable and I yelp. He stands up and tells Artemis," Well his tail is broken in three places, he has two broken ribs, a busted lip, and a ripped ear." Artemis gets a flash of anger in her eyes. Apollo gulps and says," Bye." and flashes out. Artemis comes over and scoops me up and she starts running toward the big house. Every time she hits a rock or anything it feels like it is rattling every bone in my body. We reached the big house and Artemis laid me down in front of Chiron and started yelling," Who did this?" Chiron nervously answered," I don't know my lady." Artemis yelled," Get everyone here now!" A voice behind us said," Don't bother I know who did it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy Pov**

Artemis spun around to face the voice. I slowly turned my head toward the voice to see Orion standing there with a smug look on his face. Artemis growled," Who?" Orion stepped towards me and with a swing of his foot said,"Me." At that moment his foot hit me in the ribs and I let out a yelp. I heard a hunter yell," You little.." Orion interrupted," I don't care, I'm not afraid of you. Your a bunch of girls." Artemis walked over to him and stated," Since I can't kill you, I think time as an animal would show you some respect." Artemis's hands start to glow. She's about to hit Orion with it when Posiedon flashes in and stands in front of Orion and states," Artemis! I have already lost one son I'm not losing another." Artemis turns around and tells the hunters," Pack your things we are leaving."

Time skip$$$

Artemis was carrying me and the hunters were following us to the hunters camp. We arrived to the baying of wolves. Artemis told the hunter to put there things away. She carried me over to a tent with a wolf on it. She gently set me inside the enclosure, took my bow rack off , told the other wolves to watch me, and left. A wolf who looked older the rest and looked like the Alpha wolf of the pack, came over to me. She said," Shhh, young pup. It's okay you won't be hurt any more." She curled around me and whispered," Sleep, my young pup." and for the first time in a long time I felt like I was protected.

Time Skip

I have been here for three days and on the third day Artemis came to check on me. She talked to my now new wolf mother asking how I was doing. When Clarisse face appeared in an IM. She said,"Lady Artemis I have bad news, the seal you have asked me to check, it has broken." Artemis's face gets grim and she says," Thank you." and wiped her hand through the IM. She turns to walk away, but I walk into her path slightly wincing. She looks towards my wolf mother and she nods. Artemis bends down and says,"What is it Artemus?" I tell her everything,who I am, my predicament, everything. When I finish Artemis states," That's weird I couldn't hear anything. It must be because he was originally a dog."

What she blows it off as nothing. Well this sucks.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright I'm finnaly got back into my account I have decided to start this story back up and start another one since I got so many characters on my SYOC. So pretty much I'm back.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys but I'm shutting down for a while for some "complications in my life, so sorry don't know when I'll start back up but hopefully I'll be back.

Fly on,

Tancered Ride


End file.
